Club Penguin App/Gallery
Sneak Peeks Mypenguinapp.jpg|The app in files Spike Hike My Penguin App.jpg|Spike Hike in the app Mypenguinapp.png|At the Club Penguin Summit BAbIyDhCQAA6WNC.png:large.png|Proof that Spike Hike was testing Club Penguin MyPenguinapp.jpg|The app while using it as posted on the What's New Blog My pengu.png|Polo Field confirming that the Club Penguin App would be free MyPenguinitems.PNG|Editing the inventory in the app Untiled2.jpg|Proof that Spike Hike said it would be for iPad at first, but might be for smartphones and Android some day My Penguin Life Ring.png|The Life Ring awarded after playing Sushi Drop Bonus Sushi Award My Penguin.png|The Bonus Sushi Award which was awarded after the blog and a video have been viewed Penguin Style App May 2013 Cover.png|The Penguin Style May 2013, Club Penguin App Exclusive Items catalog Penguin Style App May 2013 2.png|Inside the exclusive Penguin Style You've Been Hit.jpg|The message saying that you have been hit IOS 5 message.jpg|Message saying that only iOS 5 and above users could access the Club Penguin App and not iPad users BLTmqlRCIAEAjmZ.jpg|What happened if you pinched your penguin with two fingers exclusive penguin style june 2013.jpg|The Penguin Style June 2013, Club Penguin App Exclusive Items catalog snapshot1.jpg|A screenshot of the app on the official iTunes Page Game Map iPad.jpg|The map for the Club Penguin App MyPenguinAppUpdateSneakPeek.png|Spike Hike's igloo in the app editingaigloo.png|Editing an igloo on Club Penguin Visitingigloos.png|Visiting an igloo on Club Penguin MyPenguinAlternateLogo.png|An alternative logo, as seen on the ''Club Penguin'' website ClubPenguinAppiPhonePreview.jpg|A sneak peek of the iPod Touch/iPhone version Cpaddjessgotonweb.png PufflesonMobile-1397257525.jpg|Sneak peeks of the puffles on the iPod and iPhone version Frozen on app.jpg|How the Frozen Party looked on the app BzS yuHCQAAqD i.jpg|A sneak peek of the Android version AndroidAppUpdate-1416614963.jpg|Another sneak peek of the Android version Icons Club Penguin app icon 1.0.png|1.0 Club Penguin app icon 1.1.png|1.1 and 1.1.1 Club Penguin app icon 1.2.png|1.2 and 1.2.1 Club Penguin app icon 1.5.2.png|1.5.2 Club Penguin app icon 1.5.3.png|1.5.3, 1.6, 1.6.4, and 1.6.23 Club Penguin app icon 1.5.4.png|1.5.4 and 1.6.13 Club Penguin app icon 1.6.2.png|1.6.2 Club Penguin app icon 1.6.5.png|1.6.5 and 1.6.20 Club Penguin app icon 1.6.6.png|1.6.6, 1.6.7, 1.6.16, and 1.6.17 Club Penguin app icon 1.6.8.png|1.6.8 Club Penguin app icon 1.6.9.png|1.6.9 Club Penguin app icon 1.6.10.png|1.6.10 Club Penguin app icon 1.6.11.png|1.6.11 Club Penguin app icon 1.6.12.png|1.6.12 and 1.6.15 Club Penguin app icon 1.6.14.png|1.6.14 Club Penguin app icon 1.6.18.png|1.6.18 Club Penguin app icon 1.6.19.png|1.6.19 Club Penguin app icon 1.6.21.png|1.6.21 Club Penguin app icon 1.6.22.png|1.6.22 Homepages My Penguin Home page 1.png|The first advertisement on the homepage My Penguin Home page 2.png|The second advertisement on the homepage My Penguin Home page 3.png|The third advertisement on the homepage CardJitsuSnowOnTheGo.png|The fourth advertisement on the homepage Boba Fett App HP.png|The fifth advertisement on the homepage MyPenguinApp.png|The sixth advertisement on the homepage Mypenguinad7.jpg|The seventh advertisement on the homepage My Penguin Oct 2013.jpg|The eighth advertisement on the homepage 0409-Mobile-14-PreAwareness-Billboard 0-1396633650.jpg|The ninth advertisement on the homepage FrozenPartyBillboardHomepage2014.png|The tenth advertisement on the homepage FrozenHomepageBillboard-Member-1407344175.jpg|The eleventh advertisement on the homepage 2515C067-47C7-48D7-B162-C162B42BF637.JPG|The twelfth advertisement on the homepage PiratePartyBillboard-Web-1415219697.jpg|The thirteenth advertisement on the homepage 34994008-AF99-41A0-BF90-A5D0BB90DCAC.JPG|The fourteenth advertisement on the homepage, for the Android version Check out the CP app Exit Screen.jpg Hang Out at the Town with the Club Penguin app.jpg Other Something Went Wrong (App Message).PNG|"Something Went Wrong" message Unable To Take You To Your Destination (App Message).PNG|"Unable To Take You To Your Destination" message Club Penguin App Initial Screen.png|Initial Screen Club Penguin App Loading Screen.PNG|Loading Screen Club Penguin App Igloo Loading Screen.PNG|Igloo Loading Screen New Interface Club Penguin app-1-.png|The interface after 1.6.7 Page-bg-evergreen.jpg|The background of the new interface Videos Club Penguin - iPad App Official Trailer Club Penguin on iPhone, iPod touch and iPad Club Penguin Coming Soon to Android! Category:Galleries